


It just happened...

by SataNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, I have no idea where to even start with this, M/M, Pet Names, Porn, Smut, Teasing, cumming untouched, send help, sex shouldn't be this cute, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Oliver says something that catches Marcus off guard. It leads to interesting things. (this is just porn)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I....have not written Daddy!kink ever. It's not something I thought I'd ever do? First time for everything as always no beta so ignore all typos n junk. I still have not yet learned the skill of reading over my writing before posting it so you all get to suffer with me. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at my on tumblr.

The keeper of Puddlemore United wasn't ever supposed to have a man in his bed. Let alone someone from a rival team. Then again Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint have been all about each other since their Fourth and Fifth years of Hogwarts respectably.

Not that anyone really knew that fact. Oliver managed to keep it quiet in school years because who would suspect him of all people to be into anything other than quidditch. Marcus by sheer volatile personality when someone tried to ask him questions he didn't want to answer. Of course, Marcus had always been solidly built and that put an end to a lot of questions really.

Stood to matter they had a rather understood arrangement between them by now. Of course, it had changed over the years. Not so much secret as it was exclusive to them. Surprisingly Oliver's doing. He just didn't take kindly to pretty little things feeling up his supposed to be company for the night after winning a match against Puddlemore. Or so he had tried to say. It didn't sound nearly as convincing when he all but growled it at Flint in the ally way behind whatever bar they were in that night. While calling Flint 'Mine."

Years later and no one really put together that they did anything but fight and play against each other, though. They did, though. They did a lot of things no one really expected. Marcus would apparate to Oliver's flat. Oliver would make sure Marcus was fed in the mornings before they would both have to leave for Team practice or whatever event they had. Owls were sent to one another. Floo messages. They did a lot more than anyone would think really.

Which stood to question why Marcus was on his back stripped to nothing but his briefs while Oliver ran hands and lips over as much of the milky skin he could reach while running his stupid accent heavy mouth nonstop. Really if Marcus was a lesser man he would have seized up already but he had years of practice at this point.

"I'm going to have you falling apart." A huff and he nipped at the underside of Flint's jaw. before he pressed in and bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A shudder on Flint's part and Oliver's hands slid down to either hip and pinned him there while he kept at it. "Always so twitchy after a game." The Scotts purr really shouldn't have that effect on anyone. It was foul. A hard foul that Marcus felt his chest hitch at.

Usually, there wasn't a lot of talking. Mouths to busy, yet here Oliver was not shutting up. Despite the years together it wasn't something Marcus ever got good at. He didn't like talking much at all really. Confusing the order or words or getting distracted mid-sentence. He was better at other things.

Things he wasn't getting a chance to do and Oliver kept slinking over him with hands that seemed to be all over the place. And spells that were too comfortable on Oliver's tongue as he positioned Marcus right where he wanted him. Hands bound by an invisible restraint with legs all but useless on either side of the Keeper between them pinning Flint's hips to the bed. "Think I can have you falling apart for me?"

The question didn't get an answer as his briefs vanished away next. "So ready...I almost forgot how much you liked things turning out like this." Marcus fluttered his eyes trying to get them to focus past the feeling of warm breath ghosting over his aching cock. "Wha-oh!" A harsh exhale and Flint all but shuddered at the feel of a warm very wet tongue licked up the underside of his length. Stopping only to swirl around the head before dragging across the slit and against his lower abdomen. Whatever precum had pooled there was gone then.

Another failed attempt at arching his hips up after that feeling had Oliver pulling back and smirking. "Someone's excited then." He teased while Marcus flushed. He could feel his blush stretching up to his ears and down his neck. The mouth biting at his hip bones pulled his attention back just in time to feel the ghost of a whispered spell muttered before a shudder raced down his spine.

"Think you're ready?" Marcus wanted to roll his eyes because of course, the prick knew he was. His body all but limp at the spell induced feeling of relaxed muscles and a slick slide of something between his legs. The press of two fingers entering had a broken sound wretched out of him. "Just how you like it you spoiled thing." Oliver's own voice was rough around the edges as he sat back and kneeled there watching all he could. Eyes dark as he drank in the sight of what he did.

The thrusting feeling had Marcus' breath stuttering until a rhythm was found. Heat spreading and causing a light sweat to cover him as he laid there. Accepting anything done to him gladly at this point. Marcus let his eyes close while he tried to hide his face and turn it to the side into the bend of his shoulder and arm. His body jolted at the quick stretch of being scissored open even more. "Eyes on me love, I need to make sure you're enjoying this."

"Olli" The nickname was punched out of him with a groan as he turned to lock blacked out eyes up at his lover. He must have been a sight because Oliver stilled when his face was back in full view. A curse he didn't quite catch and the fingers were out of him then, which caused a whine of disappointment to sound. Lips suddenly pressing against his and he felt more then heard Oliver "Hush darling, I'm going to take such good care of you. Fuck-"

A few slow blinks and he just watched the other stripping his shirt off and tossing it to the floor before reaching out and wrapping a fist around one of Marcus' ankles when he shifted a bit. "Oh no, don't go getting antsy now. I haven't even started." Which was a lie. He had started this yesterday when they were at that press tour spot and knew damn well they wouldn't be able to see each other until tonight.

He knew it damn well when he had sent a very detailed letter by owl telling Marcus just how well he filled out dress clothes. Better than his Quidditch uniform that was for sure. Along with filthy promises that had Marcus burning the letter then spelling away the remains just to be sure no one else ever got their hands on it.

He also knew it well enough to know the feel of his thumb dragging across Marcus' lube slicked hole and curling the tip of it just enough to catch the rim and tug would have Marcus straining while he tried to breath through it.

"That's it, baby, just-" Marcus missed whatever it was Oliver said after that nickname, though. Eyes going wide every muscle in his body clenched and pulled while a broken wet gasp escaped his bite swollen lips. The reaction was enough to have both of them going absolutely fucking still from shock.

A pregnant pause and Oliver's eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hairline as he took in Marcus sprawled out before him. Which alright Marcus could feel just how out of it, he looked. Breathing heavy and suddenly feeling awkward in his skin. Looking at Oliver as if he- He should never have looked at Oliver because oh no.

"Marcus...darling" Olivers slid right back to his knees between Marcus' own then. Shifting, until he was propping himself up with a hand, pressed into the bed just to the side of his face and ever so slowly started to press his thumb further in before he hoarsely and somewhat nervously said "baby." which caused a tightening all over again.

Another curse and suddenly Oliver was kissing Marcus as if he was gagging for it. Needed the taste of him to breath and Marcus wasn't fairing much better as he panted for breath and tried to press his hips down onto the finger currently driving him out of his mind. "Olli, please~"

Olli was quickly moving things forward then. Pressing two then three fingers into him and not shutting his damn mouth as he pulled away from the kiss to talk fucking filthy into Marcus' ear calling him all sorts of stupid pet names. The reactions were new, though. Where Marcus could usually lie back and listen to it with a grin on his face, tonight he squirmed and huffed and seemingly tried to ignore or get away from the onslaught.

"You're so good for me, fuck you have no idea how you feel baby." A low whine. "Wish you could see yourself, stretched out taking whatever I give to you." A forceful thrust of fingers against that spot had Marcus' back arching off the mattress. "I wish you could see how you look keeping your eyes on me like I told you too." A slow press of lips and Oliver pulled away only to ducked down and bite at Marcus' neck and ear again while he went quiet for a few blissful moments.

Marcus' lost himself in it then, the feel of fingers fucking into him. Sweat slicked skin pressing him down into the bed while his legs tried to clamp onto Oliver and keep him as close as he was while trying to drag him closer at the same time. His head thrown back while he clenched his jaw to keep any of the stupid noises he was making from spilling out. It wasn't until he was wound tight as a bow string that Oliver pulled back just enough to whisper a hoarse "Be good and cum for Daddy." That Marcus let out a shout and came harder then he could remember.

Moments ticked by and he realized belatedly that Oliver was burying his face in his neck while his hands dragged down over Marcus' thighs. The feeling of the wet spot forming just under Marcus had his face turning scarlet while he squirmed at the feel of his own jizz pooling on his stomach.

So...that just happened. 


End file.
